


For the Better

by Kiowakaykay



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiowakaykay/pseuds/Kiowakaykay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Breach closed and everyone lives. But Raleigh feels incomplete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Better

Operation Pitfall was a success. Cherno Alpha, Gipsy Danger, and Crimson Typhoon successfully held off Raiju and Scunner as well as Slattern. The payload was crammed into Raiju's corpse and thrust into the breach, saving the lives of everyone. But still, Raleigh felt empty. Sure, the kaiju were gone, but he and Gipsy and Mako and the other Rangers would no longer serve any purpose other than a symbol of the Jaeger Project's success. Ornaments. Decorations. He felt a slight resentment upon thinking this. As he stepped out of his quarters, Mako greeted him with a smile, which quickly faded as she looked into his eyes. "What is it, Raleigh?" she asked. It took Raleigh a second to realize that he was glaring into the distance. He tried to straighten his face and force a small grin. It helped that this was one of the few times Mako had referred to him as Raleigh instead of Mr. Becket or something of the sort. He was used to her addressing him in a more formal fashion, presumably out of respect. But the Drift brought them closer together. Soon afterward, Raleigh presumed, she must have caught onto how he was used to being casually referred to by his first name. Like Yancy had. Raleigh, in turn, treated her more as a sister. More or less, they were non related siblings as of now. "It's nothing Mako. Just been thinking." "Ah," she simply said. Mako got the idea that he wanted to be left alone, and walked off.  
Raleigh got into the shower room and flipped on the faucet. He savored the feeling of warm water on his cold, naked body. The Shatterdome was typically kept fairly cool. He sighed. What was there to do anymore other than work out, sleep, eat, and talk? Not much went on in Hong Kong anymore. Even for a big city, it got boring wandering after a while. He didn't know the other Rangers too well, other than Chuck. He was always too much of an ass to Raleigh for him to bother with Chuck. But maybe saving his life during Operation Pitfall got his respect. Almost as if he could hear Raleigh's thoughts, Chuck swaggered into the shower room. Raleigh turned away and tried to avoid eye contact. "Hey, Raleigh." He ignored Chuck. Chuck, in response, grunted a bit and turned on another faucet. Raleigh turned. Chuck was...attractive, to say the very least. His hard, muscular, Olympian frame, covered in water. It almost made Raleigh a little hard. It didn't help that Chuck was also very well endowed. Raleigh turned away and got a tad red faced. Chuck smirked a bit and went back to showering. But, as he scrubbed under his armpit, he dropped the soap. Raleigh heard and turned around. Chuck crouched down and scooped it up in his hand. Raleigh wasn't disappointed. But, he began to let his mind wander. As he thought about Chuck and his hard, muscular body, he saw his member beginning to slightly rise. He turned again, and hoped Chuck didn't see. But it was only a matter of days until Chuck returned home from the Shatterdome. It was now or never. He made his way over to Chuck and quietly stood behind him. His shadow loomed over the Aussie. He gathered himself, reached over his thigh, and grabbed his thick member. Chuck inhaled sharply. "Whaddya think you're doin-" but he was cut off. Raleigh was gently stroking Chuck's shaft. Chuck moaned quietly, but tried to keep himself from making any more noise. Chuck gritted his teeth, and Raleigh kept going. A minute later, Raleigh stroked faster. Chuck didn't expect it and cried out a bit. "P-please stop-" he growled through gritted teeth. But he was cut off as another moan of pleasure escaped his mouth. Chuck began to think of machines, Jaegers, to make himself last. But his thoughts were interrupted as Raleigh slid a gentle yet coarse hand onto Chuck's ass. Chuck shuddered at the sensation. It was a little cold from the water but his hand was warm. Raleigh rubbed one cheek gently. He couldn't suppress a shiver. Almost as suddenly as it started, the butt-touch ended. But not for long. Chuck yelped a bit as Raleigh calmly parted the cheeks of his ass and slithered his tongue under the hole. He worked his way up and down the sensitive slit. He stopped again and gently slid a finger up and down his crack, and into Chuck's ass. Chuck bit his lip. Raleigh moved his finger in and out, starting slow and smooth but getting faster and rougher. Chuck could feel himself about to come. Raleigh had done this kind of thing with his brother once. He knew when a man was about to come. He made a circle with his thumb and finger, and tightly gripped Chuck's shaft around the base. It was a trick Yancy showed him before he had to be honorably discharged due to crippling injuries during engagement with Knifehead. Eventually, Raleigh couldn't help himself any longer. He shoved his long, thin member into Chuck's sensitive hole. Chuck cried out again. Man, the kid was noisy. Raleigh shushed him, gently, like a parent might silence a crying child. Lovingly, softly. He thrust in and out, slow and steady again. Then he got faster and faster, Chuck's tight ass squeezing around his member. Even as Raleigh was about to come, he kept his finger and thumb tight around Chuck.  
Chuck felt like he was about to explode. He couldn't come, only let Raleigh overpower him and force him into submission. Albeit this was the very man he himself wanted to bang from the beginning, he wouldn't take it anymore. As Raleigh pulled out once again, Chuck forced himself off of Raleigh's cock. He pivoted and spun around Raleigh, getting behind him. Chuck grabbed his hands and forced Raleigh into the wall. He forcibly thrust his own cock into Raleigh's ass, a grin of triumph plastered on his face. Raleigh moaned. Chuck moved his hips forward and back. Raleigh noticed the way Chuck's thrusts were erratic, forceful, and rough. A lot like his fighting style. He remembered a younger, slightly tipsy Herc saying a Ranger would always fight the same way he fucked. He guessed it was true. In truth he enjoyed it. He moaned happily to inform Chuck that he liked the rough sex. Chuck smirked again and thrusted faster. Soon he pulled out, close to coming. Raleigh saw the opportunity and took it. He grabbed Chuck's and his own member and stroked them in unison. Chuck moaned louder than any other noise he had made. But Raleigh wasn't done yet. He was fully strong enough to flip Chuck over and suck him off upside down, but instead he grasped Chuck in a one armed bear hug and flung himself forward onto the ground. Now he was on top of Chuck. He turned himself around, his legs spread apart and straddling Chuck, head above Chuck's erect member. He grasped it and felt up and down. It didn't seem as though he were close to coming anymore. Raleigh firmly planted his mouth onto The head of Chuck's penis. He swirled his tongue around the tip and under the little ridge where it met the shaft. Chuck bit his lip, refusing to cry out. Then noticed the position Raleigh was in. He seized this perfect opportunity and decided it was payback time. He advanced towards Raleigh's ass and slithered his tongue down the crack. Right where the scrotum met the underside of his ass, Chuck flicked his tongue right at that spot, tickling it. Raleigh nearly fell over, slightly startled at the sudden wave of pleasure. Then went back to giving head. Eventually, he practically swallowed his entire shaft. He moved his head up and down, faster and faster. Chuck cried out, yelling a little bit as white semen spilled out of his cock into Raleigh's mouth. Raleigh savored the taste, slightly salty and a bit sweet. Raleigh was close as well, but he wasn't done yet. Chuck didn't go limp. He was tough. He flung Raleigh off with one swift move, flipping him face up and on the floor. Chuck, as quickly as he could, grabbed Raleigh's cock and began stroking it fast, hard, and rough. Raleigh let out a small cry as he came into Chuck's hand. Chuck pounced onto him and gripped him tightly with one hand, then forced Raleigh to lick his own semen off of Chuck's hand. Humiliating, yes. But it was at least something new instead of the standard homosexual sex he was used to. Chuck wasn't done yet, though. He kept a firm grip on Raleigh's body and planted a kiss on his mouth. Chuck forced his tongue into Raleigh, who in turn pushed his tongue against Chuck's. They opened their mouths, allowing the tips of their tongues to brush and tickle each other. They slithered around each other's tongues and locked lips again. Almost as quickly as it started, the kiss broke. The two men slumped over in the shower, the feeling of the warm water and remaining pleasure from their orgasm could only be described as ecstasy. Raleigh wanted to fall asleep, but forced himself to get up and dry off. As he walked out, Chuck winked at Raleigh, who scoffed at him. But as Raleigh turned away from Chuck, he grinned. Finally he got to bang the Aussie. He stepped out, got his clothes on, but nearly yelled when he saw, right in front of him, Mako. She had seen the whole thing. Upon seeing Raleigh, she blushed all the way to her hairline. Raleigh looked her in the eye and murmured regretfully "Sorry you had to see that..." "It's fine...I just didn't expect to..." her voice trailed off. She couldn't find the right words. Raleigh kissed her a bit on the cheek. "Figured." Raleigh casually made his way to his quarters. Thanks to the drift hangover, he could tell she wasn't offended. She didn't really get offended by these things, even then she knew what he and Yancy used to do all the time via Drift. She accepted it. Things had changed, but for the better, he thought.


End file.
